I Could Hardly Refuse
by Izreina Maxwell
Summary: A series of shorts on the developing relationship of Trowa Barton and Mia.  Final chapter up...
1. The Proposal

Author's Note: The first in a series of shorts on the developing relationship of Trowa Barton and Mia. Upcoming shorts after will be taking place before this one, telling different stages. This started out as an experiment writing in first person point of view, but I'm enjoying it too much to leave it here. I would very much like comments.

I Could Hardly Refuse: The Proposal

"Trowa…," I said, blandly, raising a brow to him as I looked up from my computer. The intensity in his only visible green eye was accompanied by a questioning brow; its gaze occasionally drifting from my eyes downward, still focused on me. Being his partner, in more ways than one, for the past year, I've learned to read his eyes. He rarely spoke, which was okay, even though I loved the quiet tone when he did. His eyes, gorgeous eyes, were always telling.

I removed my reading glasses, commanding his attention to return to my cobalt gaze, narrowing on him. "You know the rumor mill as well as anyone… You cannot believe everything you hear…"

His gaze narrowed to mirror mine, the tell-tale response in them: _You did not answer my question…_

I gave him a small smile, which I rarely do, even to him. "But… to ease your mind… No, I'm not pregnant…" My smile grew into a smirk at his reaction. His outward appearance didn't change, of course, but again, his eyes said everything. "Don't you think you'd be the first to know?"

The corner of his lip twitched upward into a small smile, which he knew I loved. "I suppose," he said in that sexy voice of his, which he also knew I loved. I watched him as his gaze returned to his own computer and I replaced my reading glasses. Damn it, he was baiting me…

Our relationship at work, at the Preventer headquarters on L3, was as it should be, professional. We took our job seriously. Rarely, did we have a conversation on a personal level at the office. The rumor mill was one reason. So many inexperienced agents under our command required us, as experienced soldiers, to be careful of our attitude in their presence. They were a great group of kids, not that they were much younger than us, but their immaturity was evident, at times. Still, they were always willing to learn and grow.

If anything, I envied them. They had a freedom in their past that I could only dream of. Like Trowa, I had been bred to be a soldier. I recognized the intensity in his eyes when I first met him, the depth in his gaze. It was only recognizable by another soldier of similar background, backgrounds which we never revealed to each other, which was fine. The past was painful, and I was happy leaving it there. So was he. It was one of the things that attracted me to him. He was the only person up here that I could relate to.

I looked back to him over the rim of my glasses as I felt his eyes upon me again, that ghost of a smirk lingering on his lips. There was a devilish gleam in his eye that I could hardly ignore. Damn him… I supposed no one would mind if we took off a few minutes early…

* * *

><p>"Mia…" The resonance in his chest seemed to amplify his soft voice, and I smiled against his bare skin. I loved it when he called me that, and he knew it. His long fingers ran lovingly through my bleached hair. The steady rise and fall of his chest took me with it, our breathing falling into sync with one another. "Amelia…," he said, using my given name, causing me to lift my head, my eyes meeting his in the artificial twilight as the colony made the shift from day to night.<p>

My smile fell as he regarded me, a serious expression on his face that I couldn't interpret. My brows knitted together in question as his fingers continued to work their way through my hair.

"Do you want to have children? Someday?"

To say his question caught me by surprise was a gross understatement. I propped myself up onto one elbow as I looked down upon him. His hand paused in my hair, his thumb tracing small circles on my cheek. His piercing gaze indicated his question was sincere, that he had given it a LOT of thought.

"I… hadn't thought about it…" My answer was truthful. The thought of being a mother hadn't dared enter my mind. I was a soldier, born and bred. Trowa knew this. I had no indication what a mother was supposed to do. I don't even remember my own. "I… I don't know that I could…" That was also true. I mean, I had a monthly cycle, so there was certainly a working reproductive system within me. But various injuries I had sustained during the war could still make me less than ideally capable of bearing a healthy child. Surely, my lover knew that, as well.

Trowa seemed to be contempt with my answer, at least for the moment, as his thumb continued its strokes on my cheek. I could no longer read his eyes in the darkness, so I wasn't sure until he spoke again.

"If you could… would you want to?"

I couldn't imagine what would make him curious about this, unless the rumors were getting to him, which was highly unlikely. I pondered over it for a long moment, he had never paid mind to idle gossip before, why had this bothered him? Had he already been thinking about it? "I… suppose… though I can't imagine what kind of mother I'd make…"

As his next words came, I could hear the smile in his voice. "I think you'd make a fine mother. Ariana adores you."

I smiled at the mention of his niece, the daughter of his sister, Catherine, and his fellow Gundam pilot, Quatre. Ariana was an adorable toddler and, for some reason, she had taken an instant liking to me when Trowa and I visited this past Christmas. That had to be what piqued his interest in the topic of children. I remembered the smile clearly defined on his lips as he watched me amuse the little girl with invisible friends, imaginary tea parties, understanding her crayon pictures that looked nothing like what she was describing. I couldn't help the small chuckle as I spoke. "Yes, but entertaining a three-year-old for a few hours then giving her back to her parents is vastly different than being the parents getting her back…" My argument was cut short as he pulled my head towards him, his lips taking mine in a tender, loving kiss. He knew damn well how to muddle my mind…

"I know," he said after breaking it. "But I'd like to try…"

My eyes widened as I regarded him in the dim light now being provided by the street lamps outside our apartment. "Trowa…" I paused a moment, trying to find words. "Trowa… parenthood is not something you TRY and just throw aside if you don't like it…"

He gave a soft chuckle. "Okay, wrong choice of words…" His hand continued to work through my hair after he kissed me again. "I WANT to have children… with you…"

"That's… a rather long-term commitment, Trowa…" I stopped, frowning as he rolled away from me, taking his hand out of my hair. He sat up on the edge of the bed, his back to me. I hadn't meant to upset him, surely he knew I was being truthful. I raised a hand to lay on his shoulder, but he leaned away from me, letting my fingers simply trace down the length of his backside as he turned on the lamp sitting on the bedside table. "Trowa…?" I asked as I heard the side table drawer open and close. I sat up as he remained silent, pulling the bed sheet up to cover my bare chest, and he shifted around to face me again, that seriousness returning to his eyes, more focused on me than I had ever seen it.

"I know," he said softly, a tenderness in his voice. "But it's a commitment I want to make… if you do…" He presented me with the item he had withdrawn from the drawer and the gasp that escaped me was completely involuntary as he took my hand in his. "This is all that's left of Heavyarms," he said, knowing that I wouldn't immediately recognize the type of metal the ring had been crafted from. "Would you wear it as my wife?"

That was one hell of a proposal… I could hardly refuse it…


	2. No Name

I Could Hardly Refuse: No Name

How the hell I survived that, I'll never know. But my blurred vision and the excruciating pain told me I certainly didn't go without serious injury. The Gundam was still visible on the display screen of my suit, though static obscured it. I hadn't expected to survive, that's why I had taken the heavily armed machine head on. I hadn't wanted to survive. Fate was cruel…

The pain shot up my arm as I reached the control to release the cockpit hatch. If they found me, they'd treat me, and I'd be forced to do this over and over, fighting this endless war. My only hope was that the Gundam pilot would notice that he left a survivor and end me quickly. The hatch opened, alerting the Gundam to my presence, responding as I'd hoped. The heavy machine gun on one arm took aim at me and I stared it down, awaiting Death.

Death never came, Fate playing her cruel trick yet again. The Gundam's weapon lowered after a moment and its hatch opened. The kid, who couldn't be much younger than I was, that stepped out to regard me was not what I expected. In a skillful acrobatic jump and twist, he stood in front of me, his gun trained. He was tall, impossibly slender in the faded denim and green turtleneck sweater. But my attention was focused on his eyes, or rather only one as the other was hidden under incredibly long brown bangs. In that one green eye, I saw a reflection of myself, someone who knew himself only as a soldier.

"Those that lay eyes on a Gundam will not live to tell about it," his voice was soft, commanding, yet emotionless, his gun poised and ready. But my attention never wavered from his eye as I forced my breathing to remain steady. Why he had to warn me, I don't know, but he seemed that statement was more to himself than it was to me. Why he chanced discovery by exiting his suit, I don't know. He could have easily taken me out with the Gundam, his mission, I was certain, would be compromised if he was discovered. But the way he regarded me, he seemed to know my intentions, and my reasons for them.

I didn't respond to him, continuing to stare him down, silently wishing he'd just do it. These battles were meaningless, and the weapon I had been created to be kept being used in them. It wasn't pain I feared, it wasn't death I feared. The only thing I feared was being continuously used time and time again for the simple reason of placing the world in a constant state of panic. I wasn't about to do it again, not when the end was within sight.

He seemed to recognize the focus in my eyes, as if he could see everything in my mind and soul, because his gun lowered as he stared at me. He didn't say another word as he tucked his gun into the waistband of his jeans and leaned towards me, unbuckling the straps to my harness while examining my wounds. What the hell was he doing? He'd certainly be discovered if he stuck around. I attempted to ask, but I choked, the warm taste of blood filling my mouth.

My attempt drew his eye back to mine, and he reached up, pushing my dark colored bangs aside, now examining the gash on the side of my head. "Don't speak." His eye met mine yet again and the gaze in them was one of understanding. And the words he spoke next weren't at all what I expected to hear. "No human deserves to be used as a tool. And they certainly don't deserve to die this way…"

This guy was something else…

* * *

><p>The pain when I awoke, well, became aware, wasn't nearly as intense as I thought it would be. My eyelids sluggishly opened after a moment, not recognizing the sounds I was hearing. My eyes had trouble focusing for a moment, but after a few blinks, I saw that one green eye again, the intensity that seemed to see right through me.<p>

"I wasn't sure whether or not you would wake up," that soft voice said, still a soldier's, void of emotion, but yet calming at the same time. As his gaze moved away from mine while he checked over the bandages, I continued to watch that one eye, wondering exactly what the hell was going on in his mind. I shivered as his fingers slid across a part of my stomach that wasn't covered in bandages to check another spot. He stopped to meet my eyes again. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I believed him, his eye said it all. But I couldn't stop the chill that his touch started. It was an automatic response. No one had ever touched me so gently; I was more surprised than frightened. But why? Why had he saved me? Why was he taking care of me? But that wasn't the first question that my lips decided to utter, or try to. "Who…?" That was all I could manage as he removed his hands.

"I have no name," he said without hesitation, but I could swear I heard a hint of emotion in his voice. I couldn't tell what, though. "But if you must call me something, it's Trowa. Trowa Barton."

I didn't question him, but I knew most certainly this kid was NOT Trowa Barton. I knew who Trowa Barton was, the son of Dekim Barton, and a member of the Barton Foundation. I also knew that Trowa Barton was dead. My eyes must have betrayed the thoughts as this Trowa regarded me, but he refused to say any more, so finally I managed to mutter a soft, "Why…?" My question wasn't finished, but he seemed to understand it, nonetheless.

Again, he didn't hesitate in his answer. "A… friend," he paused on the word, as if he wasn't sure it was the right word, the right description of the person he wanted to talk about. Finally, he nodded to himself, assuring himself that he chose the correct word. "A friend told me recently to act on my emotions… in order to live a good life… Before that, I didn't feel like I had a life that was worth living." He paused a moment, brushing my hair away to check the bandage on my head. "Destroying mobile suits is one thing, I never have to see the person sitting in the pilot's seat, and that sort of solidifies an emotional detachment." His eye met mine again. "But when I saw you, your eyes… I immediately saw your intention, what you wanted of me." He gave a slight shake of his head. "I couldn't, in good conscience, oblige. But I couldn't just leave you there, either." A movement at the door to the small room caught his attention and he looked over his shoulder.

"I thought I heard voices," the woman's cheerful voice seemed to echo in the metal room, which by now I figured out was a travel trailer. Ether the metal amplified it, or the headache that was now settling in my head just made it seem like it. "How's your friend, Trowa? You really need to stop bringing strays home; it's getting kind of hard to explain to the Ringmaster why they can't go to a hospital." Ringmaster? Was that some kind of codename? The woman finally stepped into the room far enough that I could see her over Trowa's shoulder. She didn't look like any soldier. She had a decent physique, looked rather athletic, tall, like him, but much older. Her clothes, I hoped they were a costume, were quite colorful, though they were definitely complimenting the red hair and green eyes.

"She'll be fine, Cathy. How about bringing her something to eat after you change?" His gaze returned to me and she apparently got the hint, as she nodded, giving me a bright smile before she turned.

"Glad to hear it. Hope that means you'll be at tonight's performance. The crowd is missing their silent clown." She left the room and I looked back to him, a brow raised as far as the pain would allow it.

Performance… clown… We were at the circus? So the Ringmaster she mentioned was a real ringmaster? This must be his cover; he certainly didn't seem like the type to hang around a circus for kicks.

"Catherine Bloom," he said softly, nodding his head towards the door. "She's been taking care of you."

"What now?" I managed to ask, though I was quite sure my voice wasn't cooperating.

"Whatever you want," he replied. "You're in no shape to be moving about, but if you feel up to it, I can't make you stay. But if you choose to, you'll be safe here."

Safe…? I never knew the meaning of the word, well, I knew the textbook meaning, but I had never felt it. But I figured it was something like the feeling that I had when his eye met mine. It wasn't just security, it wasn't just protection, it was warmth. And I felt my lips do something that I don't remember ever doing. I smiled. It was a small one, but it was something.

* * *

><p>I slept off and on throughout the night, and during those periods of wakefulness, I heard the laughter, cheers and applause in the distance. The colorful lights outside were hardly kept out through the thin curtains on the window beside me, but it didn't bother me. It was actually quite nice. The atmosphere around me was warm, loving, compared to what I was accustomed to. And I made a decision, the first I've ever made for my own life. I would stay, if nothing more, than to learn more about MY life, about MY wants, MY dreams. That odd feeling of the smile returned to my face, only for a moment before it was lost again when I heard the door to the trailer open.<p>

I watched the doorway to my room as Trowa entered, in that ridiculous clown costume of his, but however loud those baggy pants were, I couldn't help but stare at the bare chest that was above them, the muscles that were way too defined for a teenager, and I felt something else odd in the pit of my being. This sensation was… new… and for a moment, I wondered if it was due to my injuries, but that thought didn't make sense.

"I thought you'd be sleeping," that voice of his immediately drew my eyes up to his, and whatever that feeling was seemed to throb in sync with his words. He didn't say anything else as he stepped into the closet for a few moments, I guess to change in private, although I didn't judge the small space large enough for him to do so in. But then, my view from the bed was limited. He emerged, pulling that same green turtleneck sweater down over him.

Didn't he have any other clothes? Why did I think that? What does it matter whether or not he has other clothes? Those are just fine, they cover and… DAMN they don't leave much to the imagination. Where the hell did THAT come from?

He seemed to sense the questions I was asking, at least that I had questions, but I sure as hell wasn't about to ask them. "Do you need anything?"

I nodded before even thinking about it, and he walked up to the side of the bed, expecting me to make a request. No way I was going to tell him what I was really thinking so I said the next thing that came to mind, which really wasn't much better, but… it felt right. "A name… I… I don't have a name."

My request seemed to take him by as much surprise as it took me, his eye, as much as I could see it in the dim light, let that fact known as he slid into the chair beside me. "A name…," he said, not just to repeat me, but it seemed he was deep in thought about it as he brushed hair away from my face. The touch wasn't to check my bandages, as it lingered against the side of my face, that feeling returning to my gut, and I'm sure I felt heat in my cheeks as he looked at me.

He chose a name for me, and I could hardly stand the feeling as it grew when he said it. "Amelia…"

I didn't know if he fully understood the smile on my lips, I'm not sure if I fully understood it, myself. But he didn't just give me a name. I was sure it was a gift. And it was a wonderful gift. I could hardly refuse it.


	3. Tears

I Could Hardly Refuse: Tears

I watched my savior as his hand ran smoothly over the large cat's mane. The lion hadn't seemed to mind his intrusion, barely offering Trowa a soft growl in acknowledgement before closing its eyes, attempting sleep. The hour was late, but I hadn't been able to sleep, either. I was still unable to get around as much as I'd like, but Trowa and Catherine were able to find me odd jobs that didn't require much movement. I still had a lot of down time, as I was still healing, and when I did, I liked to watch Trowa as he worked with the animals. This guy continued to astonish me. I've seen the damage he can cause on the battlefield, yet the gentle nature he handled these animals with was just awe inspiring.

He didn't seem to mind me watching him. He never asked me not to, anyway. But, occasionally, he would look at me, he never said a word, but that ever-visible eye hinted at something. It was like he was happy that I was still here. I don't think he had thought that I'd go blabbing to my former superiors where the Gundam pilot was; I think it was more personal than that. He had known that he didn't just save my life, he had saved ME.

There were periods of time over the last month or so, I'd lost track of time, that he'd be gone, off on another mission, I supposed. And I couldn't help the feeling of loss within me when he wasn't there. It was… unnerving to say the least. I had never relied so much on someone else before, never connected with someone else. And the flutter in my chest when he'd reappear was… it was a sensation I had grown to enjoy. Trowa wasn't really one of a kind, but he was quite the guy.

I was brought out of my thoughts when he exited the lion's cage and came to join me by the fire. "The animals get restless when it's time to move." He sat beside me, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He took a small sip before setting the cup down. Perhaps that's why I hadn't been able to sleep as well. I had to admit, I was excited about travelling with them. He raised a brow while looking at me and I could swear the corner of his lips quirked upward in a hint at a smile. "I'm not going to pet your head in an effort to calm you down…"

He joked… Trowa just made a joke… The tone of his voice hadn't changed, but that gleam in his eye gave it away. And I laughed; at least I think it was a laugh, though it was probably more of a snort. I hadn't had much experience with humor. Still, my smile made it apparent that the joke was amusing, which pleased him.

We remained in silence for several more moments, which was fine by me. Our eyes seemed to hold whatever conversation we might have had. And, at one point, I frowned, a brow rose. "You're not going with us…" It was a statement, not a question, confirmed in his gaze. He had another mission, but he was telling me that he was leaving, which he had never done before now.

"Something big is about to happen… OZ's presence in space is… being accepted far too well." He wouldn't tell me what he was planning, I didn't expect he would. But he was expressing concern for me. In return, that had me concerned for him. I hadn't paid attention to stories and gossip on the war, I wanted as far away from it as possible. That was why he never told me about when he'd be leaving for another mission. He was continuing to protect me.

"When will you be back?" I asked, knowing good and well I wouldn't receive an answer. He likely didn't know, but the look that he regarded me with said it. He might not be back. I nodded before turning my attention to the fire, staring into the flames. I couldn't stand to continue even a silent conversation. Loss was a part of war. And as much as I've tried to tell myself otherwise, the war was getting worse. And the Gundam pilots weren't exactly favorites of ANY side at that moment. From here on out, any mission they were on, could very likely be their last. I knew that and the ache that it caused in my chest… I didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p>Months had passed, and Trowa hadn't come back. I was doing more and more jobs around the circus, but it was more to occupy my time than anything. I had to stay busy, it was the only thing keeping me sane. My sleep had been plagued by nightmares, nightmares of what I was, what I would have been, but mostly nightmares of what might have happened to Trowa… Those were the ones that I woke from in a cold sweat, in a panic, the ones that I'd never be able to go back to sleep after.<p>

It was my turn to wash the dishes that night, and Catherine had gone out to buy a few more groceries. At first, I hadn't intended on living with her, but it seemed I wasn't the only one who was lost without Trowa around. She enjoyed the company. Catherine did her best to take care of me. She was a nice woman, very overprotective of her little circus family, of which I was now included. But I was still awkward in her presence, she was just sometimes too motherly. She was certainly too talkative, and the absence of silence made me miss Trowa even more. But it's the thought that counts, I suppose.

I hadn't heard the door open, but I nearly dropped the wet glass as Catherine's voice called me. It was a whisper, but full of alarm and I set the glass, quickly but carefully, back in the sink of dishwater, not bothering to grab a towel to dry my hands as I spun towards the door. Instinct kicked in when I saw her try to carry in her shopping bag in one arm, the other arm supporting our Trowa. I ran to the door, to relieve her of him, halfway carrying him to one of the dining chairs, easing his shivering form into it as she closed the door, setting her bag down just beside it.

I kneeled beside him, my eyes striving to meet his, which had been completely hidden. I forced myself to remain calm, forced my gaze to stay focused, forced my face to remain impassive as his empty eyes regarded me for a moment, before they widened, filled with an emotion that I'd never seen in them. Fear… He violently tore away from me, pushing me to the floor, his arms wrapping around himself, shivering again.

"I… I don't know what's happened," said Catherine, trying to steady her voice. I looked up at her as she settled beside me, her arms holding Trowa close, reassuring him, calming him. "He doesn't remember me… doesn't remember anything…"

Amnesia…? I tried to meet his eyes again, searching for some sort of understanding. Trowa's eyes never lied to me; they always showed me the way. But the moment our eyes met, he recoiled, burying himself further into Catherine's embrace, shivering. He's afraid of me? He doesn't remember anything of what he did for me? A new pain surfaced within me. A pain in my chest that I desperately wished would go away, but it continued to get worse as I watched. I finally turned away, but that didn't ease the pain. Instead, I felt a sting come to my eyes. I reached up to rub them, then stared at the moisture on my fingers. I was… crying. Trowa had come home… but this wasn't MY Trowa… my savior… This was a scared boy, a shell. I couldn't stand to see him like this, and his fear of me… I couldn't stay, I had come to get away from the war, but the war didn't stay away… It had taken my Trowa. And his eyes told me all I needed to know… Leave…

I could hardly refuse…


	4. Reunion

Author's Note: Didn't think I would leave it off there, did ya? And we're ending this chapter on a little different note...

I Could Hardly Refuse: Reunion

Trowa had been right... Something big happened. It was all so confusing, I wasn't sure who was on whose side. The only thing I was certain about… the Gundams were the best hope anyone had of ending this stupid war… to save people like themselves… and me… to keep us from being used ever again… yet no one else seemed to support them. It was infuriating. But I no longer had Trowa to guide me. And without him, I felt old habits surfacing. I was a soldier… My place was on the battlefield. But I supported no one but the Gundams, and they fought alone. Like hell I would fight for the Earth, even though under Treize's rule, I had doubts. And these White Fang characters weren't any better, but even worse. Those people were out for blood...

I had heard, though, about a guy that had run some kind of salvage business on Earth, but now he was in space. And, as rumor had it, he was in the process of collecting the Gundam pilots and upgrading their Gundams for the grand finale. A hand full of kids against the full forces of both Earth and Space… I shook my head as I searched for the man named Howard… These people had guts…

But would Trowa, in his condition, be among them? I had hope. Certainly something would spark his memory. He was passionate about his part. I had always seen that. The advice of his friend to act on his emotions… I knew he would find himself… I was convinced Trowa would be there…

Hope was a new concept to me, like everything else that Trowa had taught me. But the soldier in me knew that I couldn't rely on hope. Still, I had to plan my own part in this war. And that was to side with the Gundams. I got my wish. Howard was very accepting of my desire to repay a great debt to one of the Gundam pilots. It was all that I could do for him.

This Howard fellow… he was something else. Not at all what I pictured to an engineer of the Gundams to be: laid back, loud shirts, the sunglasses he always wore, even on his Peacemillion in space… There was no doubt, though, he knew his stuff. And his sympathy allowed me to focus my work solely on the Gundam 03, Heavyarms, the suit that when I first saw it, nearly killed me, the suit that was piloted by my savior, my Trowa.

I had seen Trowa on Peacemillion, we made eye contact on several occasions, but I saw nothing resembling the man that I had come to know, to rely on. Still, I had hope. There was recognition in his gaze, though I could see he had trouble placing me. Every occasion, I offered him the smile that was only reserved for him, that fell quickly as he turned away.

* * *

><p>It felt odd to be sitting in the cockpit of a mobile suit again, especially the Gundam, even though I had wasted most of my life in that precise spot. But there was a familiar aspect, as well. Even though I was only running tests and simulations to conclude that Howard's upgrades were working as they were supposed to, I still felt the adrenaline of battle, before the reality of loss that it caused set in.<p>

And I felt HIS eyes upon me, again. I could always feel his penetrating gaze, and, usually, the emotion that lay behind them, even before I met them. I didn't look up from my readout, though; I wasn't sure what I'd find within them, this time. And that pang in my chest just ached as I completed the current test I was running. It wasn't until he was standing on the hatch just outside the cockpit that I allowed my eyes to meet his, and everything just stopped. I knew how to breathe… just… at that moment, I couldn't will myself to do so.

He stared down to me for a long moment, those eyes in recognition of a similar situation of him standing outside, me sitting inside. Finally, he spoke and my heart seemed to fly when he did, the ache long forgotten.

"Those that lay eyes on a Gundam will not live to tell about it…" The words weren't a warning this time, or even a reminder to himself of his prime mission. Although his voice was as calm and steady as always, the words were a sound too sweet to comprehend. He remembered. How MUCH did he remember? Only time would tell, I suppose… that's if there was any time left after this was all said and done with…

Instead of questions, as I had many running through my mind, I figured the best course of action was to just let them go, Trowa had returned. I gave him the familiar smile that was only for him as I finally managed to breathe. "Dangerous words spoken to the person that's sitting in your Gundam at the moment…" Did I just make a joke?

The gleam in his eye and the slight quirk of his lips gave me all the reassurance that I needed. "I know all about danger. I'm used to waking on a tightrope." I fought the urge to laugh, we weren't the only ones in the hangar tending to the Gundams and no one else would have seen the humor in that remark that Trowa and I did. After a moment, though, his hint of a smile disappeared as he leaned in, his long fingers brushing aside bangs that I had let grow out. His touch lingered on my cheek a moment. "Amelia…" He paused, his eyes flashing as if he hadn't remembered my name until that moment, the name he chose for me, those eyes never breaking from mine. I felt like melting, I never knew a name could mean so much… "Why did you come here? I wanted to keep you away from all this… to keep you safe…"

I couldn't voice my answer. He wanted to keep me safe…? To be truthful… I was beginning to wonder… Was it just to repay the debt? Or was it because of him? I felt lost those months he was gone, empty, and when Catherine had brought him back… The devastation was worse than being used in those damn battles I fought in, the battles that brought him to me to begin with… I pulled my eyes away from him and back to my screen as I felt the sting in them, but he caught me by the chin, pulling my gaze back to his.

"I made you cry…" His remark was not in response to the tears I was fighting at that moment. I was certain they weren't that noticeable. I guess not, as his thumb brushed the wetness from my cheek. "You left…"

"I'm where I need to be." I nodded, confirming more to myself that that was the answer I had been looking for. "Everything at the circus was an experience all too new for me, and wonderful. But without you there, I was lost. I was alone. I'm a soldier, Trowa; nothing can change that. And you were the only one that understood that, understood me; even Cathy couldn't cure that loneliness, though God knows she tried." I shook my head, raising a hand to pull his away from my face. "I know I can't fight with you. But I'm going to stand behind you." I was sure of something at that moment, as his eyes regarded me. Perhaps I had become TOO dependent on him. But the surprise in his eyes quickly diminished into something else as he turned his hand to hold mine.

"You're not a soldier anymore, Mia." I blinked, stunned at not only the use of a nickname, but his tone as well. I hadn't expected that, the tenderness, as much as I hadn't expected his next words. "As a trained soldier, your first instincts would have been to run back to the organization you fought for, no matter the consequences. We both know that. I fully expected you to."

He… hadn't trusted me…? My blood seemed to run cold. I forced my face to remain controlled, forced my eyes to remain focused. Of course not, woman, why would he? I was an enemy when we met. Did he honestly not know how much his actions had meant to me? His eyes told me that wasn't the case, and I felt the warmth of his hand in mine.

"But you didn't," he continued. "You stayed, you learned, you earned Cathy's love…" His eyes gave a glisten of amusement and I'm pretty sure I read in them: _And that's no easy feat…_ I can vouch for that, I spent nearly my entire time recuperating listening to her lectures of things I shouldn't do… like talking Trowa into self-detonating with his Gundam, though I wondered why he would do that, she never told me the story around it. "And you made the conscious decision to come here and support rather than choosing to fight." He shook his head. "Those weren't the actions of a soldier, at least, not the one that you and I were trained to be. Those are the actions of a human being."

I gave him another smile. "The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions, right?" His silent answer was another thing I hadn't expected. Though his eyes were always telling, it seems he felt the need to do something a little more, and a full smile graced his lips. I raised a brow as my smile turned into more of a smirk. "You're an interesting man, Trowa Barton…"

Any further conversation was interrupted, as a shout came from below. I couldn't place the voice, but everything froze with what he had to say. "It's time, Trowa!"

Both our smiles disappeared as he released my hand and turned to address the owner of the voice. I closed down my computer and disconnected everything from the Gundam. I climbed out of the cockpit and his eye met mine before I could get off the hatch.

He laid a hand on my arm to stop me. "Will you come home? After all this is over?" Home…? He wanted me to go back with him?

It was an invitation I could hardly refuse…

But I did…


	5. The Waltz

Author's Note: This one is a little long compared to the others, but there was just too much to leave out. I felt it was pretty important. Quotes are taken from Endless Waltz. Thanks, Truish, for your encouragement!

I Could Hardly Refuse: The Waltz

It had been a year since the destruction of Libra, the end of the repetitive war that lasted far longer than it should have. A year since the Gundams completed the ultimate mission they had been charged with. A year since the pilots divided and went their separate ways. A year since I lied to Trowa.

I couldn't go back with him. After his words to me on Peacemillion, I made a discovery about myself. Aside from what I've learned from Trowa and Catherine… I didn't know a damned thing about myself. I didn't know my likes and dislikes. I didn't know much about the world, aside from what I've been taught for the battlefield. I didn't know jack shit about the colonies, except the little Catherine taught me while we were travelling. I relied on Trowa to teach me, but I couldn't do that to him anymore. It wouldn't have been fair. I truly had to rely on myself. And I couldn't hold them back while I did it.

I'd learned a lot the past year. I couldn't stay in one place very long, not because of safety issues, but because I had enjoyed the travelling so much with the circus, a couple of months were the most I would spend in one place. I had the flexibility to do that. I did odd jobs here and there, for a few Mom-n-Pop organizations or construction for cities that were trying to rebuild. I even did a little bit of unofficial work for the newly formed Preventers, mostly information about the devastation in certain areas during my travels. Their numbers were few and they needed a little outside help, which I was happy to offer. Surprised the hell out of me when I found out who was running the damned thing, well… not really. I mean, Lady Une IS probably the best person for the job, but I thought that woman had schizophrenia; at least that was the rumor, though the commander seemed as sane as could be the few times I've met her.

I should know, by now, not to listen to rumors. But… sometimes, there can be some truth in them. Rumors were what led me to L3… the colony X18999… The work I liked best was the work I did with the Preventers, but there was little that 'officially' they could do about rumors, even though I heard two of their agents, Fire and Water, were already following some of the rumors. I figured I could at least do a little snooping around. Plus… the circus was in town…

I sat on an empty bench, watching Trowa and Catherine practice one of their high wire routines. Well, I tried to pay attention to the routine, but my focus was primarily on Trowa. He'd done some growing over the past year. Even from the ground looking up, I could tell he was a few inches taller, and his shoulders had broadened out, just a little. His focus was as strong as ever… that is, until I managed to catch his eye. The eye widened in surprise and he nearly dropped Catherine, who was just skilled enough to adjust herself to keep the balance, so they both wouldn't fall.

I tried to hide the smirk I could feel trying to force its way on my lips as they made their way down to the ground, not that possible fatal injuries to either of them were funny, but the fact that Trowa managed to lose his focus so quickly was hilarious. I was certain my attempt failed, as he regarded me with what was surely a mock glare while I stood, making my way into the center ring to meet them.

I didn't get far before Catherine's arms were wrapped tightly around my neck as she squealed, "MIA!" I wrapped one arm around her waist to return her hug, offering her a very, very, small smile as she pulled away, which she knew was as much as I could give her. But my eyes never left Trowa's as his hard glare softened into a more welcome 'I missed you' sort of gleam.

Catherine said something about going to tell the Ringmaster that I was back, but I wasn't really listening as she took off in an excited sprint out of the tent. All I was worried about, at the moment, was the one green eye locked with mine.

"You didn't come home," he said, softly, that voice that I had missed for the last year. He knew I would read the 'why?' question in his statement, as he reached up, brushing my hair away from my eyes. The hair, of course, fell right back into my face, it wasn't long enough yet to tuck behind my ear, but that didn't seem to deter him as he did it again, his fingers lingering on my cheek.

"I… had some things to figure out. You and Cathy gave me a good start, but I needed to learn a few things on my own." I raised a brow, my attention finally shifting away from Trowa. We apparently had gathered quite the audience. Trowa's hand quickly withdrew from my face and I could have sworn I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks as he glared at those around us.

Catherine shot me a wide grin as she tried to usher the people back to work. "Come on, guys, we've got a show tomorrow! You've all got better things to do than to stand around and gawk!" She gave a few guys a nudge on the shoulder as she went along.

I followed Trowa out of the tent, raising a brow towards Catherine, wondering what the hell that grin was about.

The walk out to Trowa's and Catherine's trailer was a silent one and a long one since they tended to remain a bit of distance from the rest of them. My mind was still trying to work out analyzing that grin when Trowa stopped just outside the door. I raised a brow as he just stood there for a moment, before turning, his eye regarding me with a look I could NOT quite place, though I swear I've seen it in him before. My brain started running ninety miles an hour trying to analyze it as he reached forward, taking my hand. Before I knew it, his other arm was wrapped around me and his lips pressed against mine. I quickly forgot everything going through my mind, including instructions on how to breathe. This was the second time he's managed to make me do that, but I wasn't so quick to recover this time, and I gasped in a breath when he broke away, my heart feeling like it was going to beat out of my chest. I fully expected to see it jump out of my chest and watch it beat and bounce all over the ground outside the trailer.

His arm remained wrapped around me, even tightened as I felt myself stumble a bit, his other hand releasing mine to push my bangs out of the way again. He didn't really seem fazed in the slightest as he continued the conversation that had been interrupted earlier.

"So did you? Get things figured out?" He released me as soon as he knew I found my balance and turned to open the door, stepping inside while I tried to steady my breathing, stammering over something or other; my brain wasn't exactly functioning at the moment.

I followed him inside simply out of instinct and closed the door behind me. I shut my eyes to solely concentrate on finding my sanity and get my vitals under control while he opened the refrigerator. When they opened again, I took the bottle of water he offered and followed him to the table.

"I've…" I cleared my throat, somehow my voice didn't want to work and my mind was still focused on that damned kiss. "Well, I've learned a lot of things." _Focus, Amelia, focus,_ I told myself as I sat down across from him, absently opening the bottle of water and taking a sip. "Done a lot of things… Some unofficial work for the Preventers, though Commander Une has been trying to convince me to come on as a full-time agent."

"She's a hard woman to impress." He offered me a small, almost proud smile, but his eyes held a tinge of concern. He knew I could read it and his smile quickly faded. "Preventer business lead you here?"

"A couple of unconfirmed rumors… There's no official stance from them, yet, unless their agents confirm something… I'm just trying to offer some assistance…," I nodded and I felt a tug at my heart as his eyes took on a tone of sadness in them. He was wondering if it was solely business that brought me specifically to him. I gave him that familiar smile that he had, by now, known that was only for him. If it was strictly business, I would have avoided him all together, concentrating on my self-appointed mission. But Trowa knew how much he meant to me. And he knew I wouldn't have passed up an opportunity to see him.

I forced my gaze down to the bottle in my hands for a long moment, before a change in the air brought it back to him. I recognized the focus in them immediately; Trowa the soldier was regarding me, now. And I fell into a similar, familiar persona as I told him everything I'd heard.

* * *

><p>Everything after that just seemed a great big blur. It appeared that many of the rumors had been true. Dekim Barton had, indeed, planned a coup, using his granddaughter, apparently Treize's daughter, to carry it out. I stood on a rooftop, watching the battle, still far enough to be away from any harm, but I could still feel the heat as I listened to the transmissions I had tapped into.<p>

"_Gundam pilots, you've done enough now. You must leave us and get out immediately…"_ I was sure I recognized the voice, and I had not seen the Tallgeese with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it.

"_What? Get out?"_ I sympathized with 04's pilot. Every word he spoke, I felt in my heart. _"If we were fighting to kill, we would have been done long ago. But if we did, there'd be no meaning at all in our coming back here."_

"_But at this rate, you'd die in vain!" _I had to sit down, my heart aching, forcing my hand not to reach up to pull out the earpiece I'd been wearing.

"_If we planned on retreating, we'd have been gone. Though I know it'll be tough to continue fighting…"_

I closed my eyes as Heavyarms' lost ammunition, every inch of Trowa's voice burning through my ears. _"We used to be just like them, Duo. They've been coaxed by Dekim into believing that their only purpose in this life is to fight battles…"_

I finally yanked the earpiece out of my ear, my eyes stinging with tears as I forced them to open. I HAD to see this through. They may be fighting a losing battle, but it was important, nonetheless. Then, all of a sudden, they stopped. It appeared they had nothing left, and my chest tightened as the enemy suits surrounded them. I found it hard to breathe; the ache in my chest was so overwhelming. My hands wouldn't stop shaking as I tried to reposition the earpiece after noticing everyone's attention now turned to the sky.

"_Wing Zero!"_ I heard Zechs Marquis' voice as I finally managed to pull my senses back together, still struggling for breath. I finally caught sight of the Gundam in the sky, its primary weapon aimed and charging. Damn, but wasn't the sight impressive.

"_Let me confirm,"_ I could only guess the 01 pilot was in touch with Dekim's party in hiding. I only heard one side of the conversation. _"Your shelter shield is activated…? Your shelter is secure, is it?"_ I held in a breath that I'd managed to draw, only guessing at the arrogance Dekim must be showing. _"Roger that…"_

I had to shield my eyes as he fired, though it hardly did any good. The blast was enough to light the night sky, turning it into the brightest day. And the heat it gave off was incredible, enough to make my skin tingle, even at my distance. After a second shot, it paused, and I didn't hear anything, wondering if my earpiece had shorted out. Then, something seemed to snap, and the third blast came hard and intense enough to literally tear the already damaged Gundam apart.

I clutched at my chest, hearing 04 call 01's name, gasping for breath as I heard the others exclaim while Wing Zero continued to burn. I hardly noticed the explosion of its target, or the approach of the fifth Gundam, my eyes remaining locked on the one in the sky. I didn't hear the remarks of the others, but I finally pulled my eyes back to the others as I managed to single out Trowa's voice.

"_The detonating device missed its chance again…"_

* * *

><p>I stood a ways behind the three Gundam pilots in front of me, standing on a small cliff face, their three Gundams standing in the valley, silent. After a moment, the braided pilot offered a goodbye, and all three of them pressed the detonation buttons they were holding. I didn't watch as the suits exploded in what would have been a brilliant show of light, but my eyes remained on my Trowa as they all offered a moment of silence.<p>

"Well, I've once again became nameless..." I shook my head at Trowa, as if my response would have been seen, a small smile finding its way on my face as his companion spoke.

"Trowa sounds fine to me. Why not keep it, Trowa?"

"Names are things other people give you. There's no point in wasting time worrying. What's important is that we have a place to call home. Right?" The smile fully spread as I listened, leaning against the jeep Commander Une had let me borrow. I don't think the 02 pilot fully understood his remark's impact as Trowa glanced at him.

"Yeah, you're right, Duo." After another moment, Trowa turned, his eye meeting mine, the smile clearly visible within them, for just a moment as Duo draped his arm around his shoulders.

"Right… now you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend?" He gave a nod in my direction and I couldn't stop myself from laughing at Trowa's beet red face as he pulled him towards the jeep, Quatre following behind, attempting not to laugh.

Under the circumstances, I'm sure Trowa could hardly refuse…

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Just wondering... Do I need to end it here? Or maybe a little more?<p> 


	6. Partners

I Could Hardly Refuse: Partners

I walked out of the motel room's tiny bathroom after my shower, stopping, just staring at Trowa's backside as he slipped his arms, then head into a black t-shirt. Wow... was all I could think for a moment as I watched his hands pull the fabric down, tucking the shirt into his jeans. Damn, he was a fine man, I thought as everything else seemed to slip my mind. What a hell of a night. What were we doing now? Right… mission… I closed my eyes, regaining control over my senses as I shut the bathroom door, rather loudly, alerting him to my presence. I couldn't help the smirk as he seemed to jump a foot and successfully turn about to face me at the same time, all the while quickly finishing fastening and zipping his jeans. Talented, this one, but I already knew that...

His brow rose while looking at me, I'd colored my hair since the last time he'd seen me; it'd been nearly six months since I'd joined the Preventers as a full time agent. Even though it was probably a really stupid thing for me to do at the time, kind of going through an early life crisis… It… sort of fits for the current position I found myself in.

It took a moment or two to form his words. "A little... conspicuous don't you think?" He gave a nod towards me; I could tell he was not completely in understanding if I actually meant to do that to my hair. This was the first time he'd seen it since he pulled me out of a little bit of trouble the night before. It had been kept under a hat until we had gotten to the motel, and the lights never came on when we did. I couldn't really read it in his eyes whether or not he liked it, not that it really mattered, as I'd probably be changing it again before long.

I smirked, giving a brief glance into the mirror behind me, then back to him. The original dark brown color of my hair had been darkened even further into an almost jet black, save for parts of my bangs, which alternated an electric purple and white pattern. Okay, maybe it was a little 'out there' for an agent, but this was the first field assignment I'd been given, usually I'm happy sitting behind a computer. But… I can make it work. "Not where we're going..." I lifted a black leather jacket off the back of a chair and slid my arms into it, shrugging it up onto my shoulders.

"And... exactly where ARE we going?" He couldn't look away from the hair; the damned colors just demanded his attention, and I kind of found that funny. He lives and works with a circus, their performers have wilder hair, even out of costume, than I've got now. His eyes barely registered taking the jacket I offered him, slipping it on.

"Proceeding with the operation... It's been fourteen hours since I lost contact with my partner and I'm getting antsy... You can fill the role just as easily as he can… I can't help but worry about him, though." I zipped the front of my jacket up as the intensity in my eyes changed, commanding his focus on them rather than my hair. I was sure my eyes relayed that I was NOT about to leave my partner behind.

"Heero can take care of himself, Mia." His eye returned to my hair long enough to run his fingers through the colors, as if testing that it was my real hair. "He was a Gundam pilot, remember?"

"I know… That's why I haven't been too worried, but I'd still like to know what's going on… And we DO have a deadline, so to speak…" I gave him a small smile as I stepped back to look him over. "A shame that's the only thing your hair does… and an earring would complete it, but you're okay..." The smile disappeared replaced by a concerned frown. "Follow my lead... No weapons, but I know we can get along without them… Keep quiet... These guys aren't exactly fond of Gundam pilots... or Preventers..."

"Then why...?" He raised a brow, putting down the holster he had begun to put on.

"They're the best at what they do… and they owe me a really big favor..."

* * *

><p>Okay… so I neglected to inform him that these weren't exactly good guys. I'd thought that the little remark about their dislike of Gundam pilots and Preventers would do that for me. His green eye glared at me, though a rather ugly bruise was beginning to swell it shut. I suppose I should have felt a little sweetness in the fact that he started the fight with the big guy whose hands found themselves somewhere on my person they shouldn't have been. I sort of wished I'd had a camera to capture the look on Trowa's face; he's cute when he's pissed... But everything I'd planned had gone to hell, and it was his fault. I knew I shouldn't have woken him up that morning…<p>

"I thought you said…" His whisper was calm, which was typical of Trowa, as was his glare on me.

I cut him off with a glare of my own as I tried to focus my attention working on the cuffs binding my wrists behind me. "I thought I told YOU to follow my lead!" I whispered, probably a little too harshly, but my point was taken as his gaze tore away from mine, briefly, long enough for him to twist around to continue the glare with his good eye, still a hard cool gaze in them.

"So I was supposed to just stand there and let him…?"

"Yes!" My whisper cut him off again, my frustration with him clearly written on my face. "He wasn't going to do anything, Trowa… It was all about trust!"

"You didn't think that was important enough to tell me about?" Okay, I was certain before that he was pissed at the situation, now, I'm pretty sure he's pissed at me, but there was still no fire in his gaze. There was, in fact, the opposite. "How about trusting me?" I shot him a glance to get him to lower his voice. I couldn't say I'd ever heard Trowa raise his voice, and that was when it clicked he had a plan.

"I DID trust you, you ass… I trusted you to keep that ever cool head of yours!"

"Mia, my head is never cool when you're around…" His own cuffs fell, clanking against the metal floor as he stood, grabbing me by the arm. He DIDN'T have to pull me up so roughly, and I let him know that. As soon as he got my cuffs off, I promptly turned around and slapped him, which… strangely enough… didn't feel as good as I thought would.

"Starting to regret letting me live?" My eyes narrowed on him as I prepared to give him another slap, which he caught well before I could even get close. I shot a glance toward the door to our little hole in the wall as it opened, two of our captors entering to see what all the noise was about. "Do you guys mind? This is a private discussion!" Naturally, neither of them listened as Trowa and I continued our little spat, and as soon as they were close enough, one punch from each of us was all it took to bring them down.

Trowa knelt down to relieve our unconscious guards of their weapons as I checked the area just outside our door. He handed me a gun as he joined me, our eyes meeting each with an apology in them. "In answer to your question…," he leaned in, giving me a brief kiss on the cheek, his eyes holding my gaze as a smile spread across his lips. "I will NEVER regret my decision that day…"

* * *

><p>Getting out of there was pretty easy, since, of course, our informant had disappeared, taking most of his crew with him. But since my quote, unquote, "PARTNER" was waiting for us just outside the building, it was apparent he'd gotten whatever information we needed. Someone clearly needs to explain the definition of a partnership to the former 01 pilot, but that was NOT my problem anymore. I told Commander Une as much when we made our report, or rather, he made HIS report. I absolutely, positively, downright REFUSE to ever work a case with Heero Yuy EVER again!<p>

Of course, I'd also pretty much said I'd never take another field assignment again, as well, which was fine, as there were plenty of options available now that the Preventers were spreading out into the colonies. Commander Une offered me the chance to be half of the command team of the office on L3, and graciously allowed me to choose the second half, as long as I changed my hair color, which I happily did. Unfortunately, bleaching it was the only way to get those stupid colors out of it. Now… how to go about convincing my man that he was the right man for the job?

Since Cathy married the Winner heir, hell nobody saw THAT ONE coming, there was a hole in our little circus family, and Trowa felt it was time to move on. A couple of odd jobs here and there just didn't suit him and he moved in with me shortly after we got back from that mission.

I walked in the door, having just returned from my meeting with the commander, tossing my uniform jacket over the back of a dining chair. I kicked my boots off, letting them rest beside the door, as Trowa's gaze lifted from his laptop computer, sitting on the kitchen table. He raised a brow, as his focus settled on my hair.

"She made you change it?" I gave him a hard glare for a moment as his eyes betrayed sheer amusement, but the glare softened as I smiled.

"Apparently my new position comes with a stricter dress code…"

He blinked a moment as the other brow rose. "A new… a promotion?" He leaned back in his chair, closing his laptop.

"Sort of…" I ignored the chair beside him and, instead, made myself comfortable in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "One half of the command team for the new L3 office… and I get to choose the other half…" I released my hold around his neck as his arm wrapped around my waist. I pushed his long bangs out of the way, my eyes meeting both of his for I think the first time since we met. "How 'bout it? Une's already given her approval…"

"Well…," he smiled briefly before giving me a light peck on the lips. "Since you asked so nicely… How can I refuse?"


	7. Life

Author's Note: Final Chapter! Hope you enjoyed the little tale. It was fun to write!

I Could Hardly Refuse: Life

I closed my eyes, nearly biting a hole in my lip to keep from screaming as another wave of pain hit. I grabbed hold of the nearest thing I could, just for some kind of support, not really paying attention to what it was, though it felt kind of odd, soft, fuzzy. And I heard some kind of yelp that sounded like a puppy after its tail had been pulled. I cracked an eye open, just a little to shoot a glare at my nurse, a lady who'd really been too damn perky for my tastes… freaking three in the morning… and we'd been here since noon yesterday. Another pain hit and that damned puppy yelped again. What the hell was a puppy doing in the hospital? Especially in Labor and Delivery?

"Mrs. Barton, please release Mr. Maxwell's hair…" I gave a glare at the nurse who didn't even have the courtesy to acknowledge it! Her eyes stayed on the monitor as she attempted to help Maxwell pry his braid out of my grasp. Needless to say, they weren't making any progress as I gave it a tug.

"Easy, Peach!" God, if that man calls me that one more time I'm going to yank that braid off! My current hold of it gave every indication that I have the capability to scalp him without the use of a tomahawk! I mean, I might be a little round at the moment, and certainly covered with fuzz because I haven't been able to reach my damn legs to shave. Still, I'm no goddamned peach!

"Maxwell… I'm only going to ask once more…," I calmly said, strained through clenched teeth as I tried to concentrate on my breathing. "Where… the HELL… is TROWA?" Okay, not so calm anymore, I screamed it at him as he tried to pry my fingers from around his ridiculous braid, causing me to give it a yank again. Serves him right. I didn't know what the hell he was doing there, to begin with. And what's the story with the damn hair? I know he gets completely pissed when people mistake him for a woman… The nurse has already done it several times… "MAXWELL!" I tugged on his braid once more, for good measure

"Ow..ow..ow..ow.. Easy, Babe!" At least it wasn't 'Peach', this time, but that's just as bad! "Quat's gone to get him!" He tried again to pull his lifeline free from my grasp, succeeding only because the pain subsided, just briefly, and my grip loosened. He quickly moved away from the bed.

"Mrs. Barton, we can't wait for your husband…" She gave me an apologetic look, backing away just a little as I shot her a glare.

"Uh-uh… This baby's not going ANYWHERE until its daddy is standing RIGHT HERE!" I was rewarded by another wave of pain and damn it Maxwell was out of reach! Wasn't the epidural supposed to be easing this damned pain? And, obviously, the baby and I had different ideas of how this was going to go.

Fraidy-cat Maxwell made a dash for the door, only to have it thrown in his face as it was swung open from the other side. It would have been funny as hell if I wasn't in so much goddamned pain! "TROWA!" I screamed at him as he ran towards me, nearly tripping over Maxwell in the process, apparently forgetting all acrobatic grace as he stumbled for balance. The scene of the antics of an expecting father would have been funny, again, if it wasn't for the freaking pain!

He stopped long enough to yank Maxwell by the arm up off the floor and shove him out the door. Two long strides and he was beside me, my hand instantly grabbing his, squeezing it tightly, screaming. "Where the hell have you been?" He, wisely, gave me no response, just offering me a smile as the doctor walked in. Damn, all it takes is a look from him to shut me up at times…

* * *

><p>Something seemed strange when I woke up. For a moment I wasn't sure I was really awake, you know that feeling, that you're aware without really being AWARE... Nothing was focused, everything was a big white blur. And all I could hear was the rhythmic beeping of a damned monitor of some sort, it was really annoying, by the way. I felt Trowa's fingertips brush alongside my face and it took another moment or two before my eyes finally focused on his, one second filled with worry, then they flashed in relief. Something had happened during the delivery? My brows furrowed with worry at him, but I couldn't find the voice to ask, my mouth and throat felt dry. And, overall, I just felt so weak…<p>

"You ripped an artery during delivery… Dr. Barry had a hard time controlling the bleeding before he could stitch you up." His voice was as soothing as ever, but there was a twinge of worry in it, which was unusual. Blood loss would explain the passing out and the reason I was feeling so weak… But what was with the worry? Obviously the doctor gained control of the situation.

Wait a minute… we just had a baby! Where's the baby? Correction, where's MY baby?

I heard a soft chuckle from my husband. "The baby is fine, very healthy. Cathy's in the nursery with her right now." Her? We had a girl! Crap… that means Maxwell won the bet… Nearly all of us had been expecting a boy… Not that I'm not happy to have a girl, I mean, I wanted a boy, but I'm just glad she's healthy!

Even though he only had a small smile on his face, I could have sworn Trowa was laughing on the inside as he looked down at me, his fingers continuing to stroke my cheek. He always knew what was going on inside my head…

His smile disappeared and worry filled his eyes again as his hand moved from my cheek to run through my hair. "You lost a lot of blood before he managed to get it under control… I thought I might lose you…"

I offered him a weak smile, raising a hand to just lightly brush across his cheek. He caught my hand in his and held it. I tried to reinforce my smile as I felt his hand tremble. He really had been frightened. I tried to get my voice to cooperate, but the dryness just made it come out in a raspy whisper.

"Old soldiers never die, Trowa… We just fade away… But I've got a baby waiting to meet her mother, so I'm not fading any time soon…" Both of us seemed to find a little more strength as he laughed, and I clutched his hand as tightly as I could.

* * *

><p>How can such a little creature… make grown men act like a bumbling bunch of blabbering idiots…? I leaned against the pillows, sitting upright in the hospital bed, trying my best not to laugh as I watched Maxwell and Quatre speak a totally different language to my daughter in Cathy's arms, as if she could understand or hear any of it, for that matter. From the look of Trowa's smile on his face, it was apparent he was trying to resist the urge, himself.<p>

"So what'cha gonna name her, Tro? Mia?" Thank God, he didn't call me 'peach' or 'babe'… I was sure, even though I was still a little weak, I'd have no trouble darting out of this bed to strangle him with his own braid… He gave us both a glance, and Quatre and Cathy joined him.

I looked up at Trowa as he eased down on the bed beside me, our eyes locked for several moments before he turned to Maxwell and company. "We… we hadn't really discussed it, yet…"

We hadn't. To tell you the truth, I hadn't even considered a name. I think there may have been a part of me that thought I really couldn't succeed in having a healthy child, but here she was. Trowa and I remained silent for a long time.

"Well, boys, I think it's time we get out of here and let them talk," Cathy's voice broke the silence and she stood, gently lowering our daughter into Trowa's waiting arms before taking her husband in one arm and Maxwell in the other. "Come on, Mia still needs rest anyhoo…"

I laid my head on Trowa's shoulder, neither of us really acknowledging a goodbye as they left. We both stared quietly into our baby's sleeping face, having not been bothered by the sudden movement from one set of arms to the other. She was good tempered, for the most part, not very fussy at all. That might change when we got her home, but… She was perfect. Even the nurses constantly commented on what an angel she was.

Trowa gave a glance toward me, silently asking. _What do you think?_

"I'm not too good with names, Trowa…" I smiled, thinking of the first gift he ever gave me, giving him a small nudge with my shoulder as his eyes smiled in response, apparently thinking the same thing.

He shifted her into one arm as he traced her small face with his fingers, much like he had done with me when he pondered over that gift to me. A smile graced his lips as he looked at me.

"Angel…"

A wonderful name… And he would know by now… I would never refuse anything he gave.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: And that's it! And I've gotten hooked on Mia and Trowa. I actually think I might pour them into another story, not sure yet. Still got two to finish! Comments welcome!<p> 


End file.
